uminekofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Willard H. Wright
Willard H. Wright (ウィラード・H・ライト Wirādo H. Raito), también llamado Will (ウィル, Wiru) para acortar, es un ex-arzobispo de primera clase y jefe inquisidor de SSVD. Él es nombrado después Willard Wright y cumple los mandamientos de Van Dine. Como un joven as inquisidor, fue una vez temido por las brujas por sus tácticas frías y despiadadas, así ganándose el apodo de "Wright de las veinte cuñas" y "El Cazador de Brujas Wright". Con el tiempo, sin embargo, creció descontento con las brutales normas de SSVD y renunció a su cargo. Will es el detective en el séptimo juego, tomando el rol que fue tomado por Battler Ushiromiya y Erika Furudo en los juegos anteriores, en un mundo donde Battler no va a la conferencia. Anteriormente, él fue brevemente aludido en los TIPS para el episodio 5 como líder del SSVD y se rumoreaba que era más fuerte que la actual líder de Eiserne Jungfrau, Dlanor A. Knox. A diferencia de otros personajes, quienes argumentan usando una espada roja o una espada azul, o una larga espada dorada en el caso de Battler, Will utiliza una espada negra en contra de sus oponentes. A pesar de que parece ser brusco y rápido de hacer enojar, él es genuinamente de buen corazón y opta por ser lo más indulgente posible durante sus investigaciones. En Requiem of the Golden Witch, él es forzado por Bernkastel a investigar la muerte de Beatrice y llega a ser muy cercano con Lion Ushiromiya, el cual eventualmente lo lleva a ponerse en contra de Bernkastel. Relaciones *Bernkastel - empleadora *Lion Ushiromiya - amigo y compañero *Dlanor A. Knox - amiga Apariencia Willard tiene el cabello corto de color café con una línea roja corriendo a lo largo de su flequillo y un collar alrededor de su cuello. Su vestimenta consiste en un abrigo azul y una camisa blanca debajo, pantalones de aspecto grisáceo y botas negras. También usa un tipo de bufanda morada alrededor de su cintura con extremo que cuelga al lado de su pierna izquierda. Una correa café va a través de su pecho a la cintura. Una banda de color negro adorna su brazo izquierdo. Rol en los juegos Requiem of the Golden Witch Will es visto por primera vez en la resolución de un caso incomprendido por sus viejos compañeros de SSVD. Él salva al sirviente que era acusado injustamente y se va inmediatamente. Cuando aparece de nuevo, él se encuentra en Rokkenjima asistiendo al funeral de Beatrice. Allí él se encuentra con Lion y es forzado por Bernkastel a aceptar el rol de detective para el caso del asesinato de Beatrice con Lion como su compañero. Los dos comienzan a preguntarle a los adultos acerca de la figura de Beatrice. Después ellos le preguntan a Kinzo acerca de su versión. Will cada vez se vuelve más cercano a Lion y así los dos se comienzan a conocer mejor. Después de la reunión con los primos y oír sus conocimientos acerca de Beatrice, Will expone su teoría acerca de la muerte de la bruja. Él apoya a Lion cuando es revelado qu Lion es hijo de Beatrice y no de Natsuhi. Después de eso, él escucha la confesión de Yasu y (al final de la historia) él deja el alma de Clair libre para que descanse en paz al resolver todos sus acertijos. Después el funeral se termina y le dice adiós a Lion y que volverá a su casa con su gata Diana. En la Tea Party de Requiem él llega justo en el momento para salvar a Lion de la venganza de Bernkastel. Le pide a Lion que corra mientras el trata de derrotar al ejércitos de gatitos de Bernkastel. Después de pelear contra Bernkastel, alcanza a Lion con un brazo amputado y ambos tratan de alcanzar un "kakera"(fragmento) feliz. Aunque se sugiere por la escena de la Tea Party oculta que él y Lion fueron asesinados por Bernkastel. Twilight of the Golden Witch Se revela que Will y Lion fueron revividos por Lambdadelta como sus piezas y fueron invitados a la fiesta celebrada por Battler. Después, se enfrenta a los mayordomos con cabeza de cabra para proteger la Tierra Dorada. Curiosidades *La apariencia de Willard puede ser una referencia de la historia corta de Van Dine, The Man in the Blue Overcoat. *La paleta alterna de Willard en Ougon Musou Kyoku CROSS es basada en el Vocaloid KAITO. * En Requiem of the Golden Witch menciona que en su casa tiene una gata de nombre Diana *Willard is nombrado después como Willard Huntington Wright, un famoso crítico de arte que, bajo el pseudónimo "S. S. Van Dine", escribió varias novelas de detective muy populares protagonizadas por su detective ficticio, Philo Vance. **Bajo el pseudónimo de Van Dine, Wright también escribió el ensayo Veinte Reglas para Escribir Historias de Detective Galería Wright.png|Sprite de Willard en Novela Original ep7_2_wil_1_EP7_2_wil_1.png|Sprite Willard en remake de PS3 wic_a.png|CG de Willard ep705_4n.png|Lion y Willard en el remake de Umineko Chiru o007.jpg|Willard y Kanon en el manga de Requiem of the Golden Witch wirado.jpg|Willard y Lion en el manga de Twilight of the Golden Witch Ep702.png Cha_wilS.jpg Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Ángeles Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Detectives Categoría:Personajes de 1986 Categoría:Protagonistas